


2 broke boys

by Alas



Series: Drabble of Les amis in different worlds [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安灼拉因为可想见的原因被父母切断了经济来源，不得不搬去和格朗泰尔一块儿住。</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 broke boys

格朗泰尔把登山包哐地一声从肩膀上卸下来，整个人瘫在它旁边：“就这儿了”。安灼拉皱着眉打量这个乱糟糟的小房间：“好吧。比我想象得干净。按钮在哪儿？”

“按钮？”

“上楼的按钮，或者……下楼的？”

“安灼拉，这儿不是电梯间，这就是我的公寓。或者说咱们的公寓。”

楼上叮叮当当一阵乱响，刚好补上安灼拉哑口无言的这段时间。天花板上的灰尘落在他们俩身上。

“哦。”安灼拉说。他耸耸肩，显然这几秒钟足够他习惯了，“好吧。我的书该放哪儿？”

格朗泰尔偏了下头，示意他那边另有个房间：“浴室兼厕所，除那儿以外随便什么地方。灯开关在你右边。”

开了灯以后安灼拉能看清一张行军床——底下摞着书，沙发——用书撑着，盆栽架——完全是一摞书。

格朗泰尔深深地叹了口气，从地上爬起来：“如果你还没开始后悔和你父母决裂，我要开始替你后悔了。组织抗议的事儿的确瞒不住，不过要出柜你真该听我的，让公白飞装你男友。没准能留下你的信托基金。”

安灼拉整个身子一抖：“别说了！精神乱伦。真恶心。”他搓起胳膊，直到所有鸡皮疙瘩消失，威胁地用手指着格朗泰尔，“这是反智主义和对同性恋的刻板印象。公白飞更文雅，不代表他更女性化。而且我看不出我父母为什么要更高兴，哪怕我带个变装皇后回去，他也确凿无疑地是个男人。”

“哈！对跨性别的偏见！”随即格朗泰尔举手投降，示意争论到此结束，“我的重点是，公白飞比起这个——”他在自己身上比划。

格朗泰尔还没说完，冷不防被一张即时贴拍在怀里。他瞎比划的时候，安灼拉已经拉开包往外掏东西：“我现在的血糖浓度真的低到不能浪费在你的自我怀疑上了，贴你电脑桌上。”

格朗泰尔撕下即时贴，看见安灼拉整齐的笔迹——“别犯傻，记得我爱你。还有及时给手机充电”。他笑起来，直到发现哪里不对。

“安灼拉，笔记本犯不着有个专门的家具放它，它叫laptop。”

安灼拉怀疑地打量四周，好像格朗泰尔的公寓是Tardis，那些应该有而没有的东西藏在高维空间里。“你画画的桌子？工作台？”

格朗泰尔拍拍自己大腿：“便携的。”

“我的天，我需要点咖啡。”安灼拉坐在沙发上，用手撑着额头。格朗泰尔坐在另一头。

“咖啡！”门被撞开的时候安灼拉吓了一跳，还以为来人喊的是举起手来。

一个拉辕马似的男人——穿着工装靴，踩在地板上也像马蹄子——拎着一口袋罐装咖啡进来。“你肯定是安灼拉，格朗泰尔的对象！我是巴阿雷。”他伸出一只手，结结实实地跟安灼拉握了握。“你肯定是法学院的。我在校园里见过你。”安灼拉礼貌地问候。巴阿雷做了个鬼脸：“呸！法律！又让我听见这词了，真像从炖菜里吃到肉虫子。”

“巴阿雷住楼上。”格朗泰尔接过塑料袋放在流理台上，“我们会很频繁地听到他和弗以伊。哦，弗以伊是他的——”“室友。”“对象。”“哥们儿。”“炮友。”如果不是古费拉克拽着公白飞冒出来，安灼拉能学到多得多的新单词。“好了，小伙子们。”古费拉克幸福地搓着手，“咱们来帮安灼拉拆行李！”

安灼拉踢踢两个登山包，其中一个已经快清空了。古费拉克安静了两秒。

“咱们来庆祝吧！”古费拉克更幸福地说。

巴阿雷欢呼，和古费拉克非常诚恳地拥抱：“好主意，呃……”“德·古费拉克先生。”格朗泰尔鞠躬，直起腰来就翻橱柜找微波炉爆米花。古费拉克翻翻眼睛：“真可惜这个‘德’不能卖了换钱。”

“啊，彼得兔还有……这是苏联的动物解剖学？”公白飞发现垫在沙发的书比别处的更有趣。安灼拉跟他一起趴在地板上看：“嘿！那瓶子里有个眼珠子！”（注：忘记在哪里看到的，有人贴公白飞兔——穿蓝外套的小兔子，那个就是出自《彼得兔系列》）

“哪儿有眼珠子？我看看！”若李也跟着趴在地下。博须埃和米西什塔把带来的搬迁礼物——米西什塔自己酿的米酒，老天爷，现在的葡萄价钱！——放在格朗泰尔天知道从什么地方弄出来的一大堆垃圾食品旁边。

更大一堆垃圾食品和一点点水果被堆在它们旁边：弗以伊和热安带来了。

“赶快吃，保质期马上就到。我们画POP海报换的。”热安说，在格朗泰尔脸上亲了一下，“真高兴你终于带男朋友回来了。”“保质期什么时候到？”格朗泰尔问。热安看看表：“快了。”

弗以伊把超市工作服直接从头上扒下来，“这玩意还闻着一股马克笔味儿。”格朗泰尔听了赶紧凑过去深呼吸，意料之中地被狠狠甩开。

“怎么？我从来都买不起正经的迷幻药，现在多了口人我连正经马克笔都要买不起了。”（注：闻马克笔可以成瘾）

“学费有贷款，而且我就快找到兼职了。”安灼拉站起来，直视格朗泰尔的眼睛。

“我觉得是橄榄。”若李还在研究瓶子里的东西。

“也许我能在兽医院给你问问。我导师给的小道消息，”公白飞压低嗓音，“他们最近有两个大课题进展到动物实验了。”

“你现在的兼职是挖豚鼠脑子。”

“取豚鼠大脑并保存。”公白飞纠正他，“是一项精细的工作。而且他们每只付我五块钱。”（注：据我所知这在挖脑子圈算高薪了）

“所以我干不了。国际政治专业。”安灼拉指指自己。

“我就知道我认得你！”弗以伊从流理台那边喊，“国际政治的安灼拉！”“你是——工艺品设计专业的弗以伊，热爱北非！”他们俩企图穿过满屋子人和对方握手。

“这屋里每人给我一块钱我就富了。”一个女人的声音。她整个人都给挡住了。“爱潘妮，这屋里谁都没有一块闲钱可给你。”格朗泰尔踮起脚尖挥手，希望她能看见。

果然爱潘妮立刻钻到他旁边来，这时安灼拉和弗以伊还没有面见对方。

“新生活，嗯？”她狡黠地朝格朗泰尔挤眉弄眼。格朗泰尔从速冻披萨上抬起头，新生活，他想，是啊。安灼拉超负荷工作的笔记本和每天洗澡（每天！）的习惯会让水电费涨得离谱。听到爱潘妮故作反胃的声音，格朗泰尔才发现自己在微笑，笑得脸颊发疼。“新生活。”他回答，打开热安声称“即食或剧毒”的薯片递给众人。

 

 

END


End file.
